


Old Memories

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Burning, F/F, F/M, and head injury, i dont know, i guess, its rated teen to be safe, not that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rythian did try to have a nice life after Zoeya died, he really did, but why is she back and why does she not know him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please help this is my first attempt ever so it will probably be bad... whelp here goes nothing.

"Zoey?" Fiona's voice rang out "Where are we? And why is the ship in free fall?"  
"Absolutely nothing to panic about!" Zoey voice yelled back on the loudspeaker, sounding very panicked. “We may or may not be crashing!"  
"Oh f-" whatever Fiona was about to say was cut short by a screech of metal on metal. As she struggled up to the bridge, she passed Dr. Gruknurp, grumbling something about inept pilots. He wasn't entirely wrong. While Ringlette was quite good at flying, Zoey, no matter how much Fiona loved her, was not. At last she reached the bridge, the doors slid open before she reached them and Zoey flew straight into her face. The Heart of Mushbury had somehow flipped onto her side throwing everyone around like rag-dolls. Ringlette had somehow managed to stay at their station and bleated out instructions, telling everyone to try to fix the ship, get it right side up, and continuing on about how they were going to die. Fiona looked out the window and saw the rapidly approaching planet, it looked so much like Mushbury, which was slightly ironic. Their mission to save their home was ending in a crash on a planet that looked just like it. Upon entering the atmosphere, the ship started to burn, and Zoey shouted, "Deploy the parachute!"

 

The memories of Zoey always kept Rythian awake at night, that and Kim and Duncan’s flux squelching, Hannah muttering in her sleep, and Smith snoring. The humming in his head would not stop, so he gave up trying to sleep and wandered down the stairs, through the chests over to the sky door. He pulled the double glass doors open and felt the breeze tickling at his mask, daring him to take it off. With the night sky blanketing everything the world looked so beautiful. A small fleck of fire burned in the sky, Rythian squinted as the fleck grew bigger and he realized it was a ship. A white parachute caught the air behind the ship slowing it down. Not fast enough though, the ship crashed into the ground. He leapt out of the house to find the ship. 

 

Zoey coughed as acrid smoke filled her lungs and opened her eyes. Squinting through the haze she saw her Fifi laying on the ground looking dead  
"Fiona!" She sobbed crawling over and felt her pulse, it was steady. Zoey sighed with relief, Fiona was only unconscious. A deep gash cut Fifi's head and her arm looked broken. A tall shadow fell across the ground and she looked up as a tall man with gaunt face halfway covered with a mask loomed over her. "Please" she said "help her." 

 

Rythian was startled to hear her voice. A voice he thought he would never hear again. Her. Zoey. Her voice. It was her. Before him. Before... him. He stepped back. It couldn't be her she was gone, gone, gone forever. There she was, her hair was now brown and her warpaint was gone ... it was still her. There was still a smile in her eyes but it was faint very faint but it was still there. He couldn't do this, she was gone. They said she was gone.

 

Fiona groaned while opening her eyes. She hurt. Everywhere. Her head felt like it was being split open and her left arm felt like it was on fire. Meanwhile the rest of her body just felt horrible.  
"Oh butts" she heard Zoey say. Daring to look around she saw the Heart of Mushbury mostly intact with some small fires burning. They were in the bridge, the great green windows completely blown out. "The chocolate milk spilled"  Fiona turned her head and saw Zoey sifting through the cabinets and a tall stranger with a mask covering half of his face glowering beside her all while managing to look very uncomfortable. His eyes glowed purple with a dangerous light, looking almost sad.

 

The girl on the ground pushed herself into a sitting position, grumbling the whole way. Rythian walked over and examined her. She had a strong, stocky build, reddish brown curly hair held back with a rainbow bandana, sitting around a small heart shaped face with brown eyes, small scars dotted her forearms, from broken glass probably he thought, metal bracelets protected her wrists, a thin tan shirt, green cargo pants, and a sleeveless jacket strewn with patches.  
“Did anyone die?” she asked. Zoey spun around, finally noticing that the girl was awake, she abandoned the cabinets and came to sit beside her.  
“Nope! No one died, some of the mushrooms are a bit shaken up and Meltee is a teensy bit grumpy that we broke her engine, and there are only minor injuries to anyone else, but how are you feeling Fiona?” Zoey said in a rapid fire kind of way. The girl, who Rythian now knew was called Fiona, replied,  
“Like hell, but I’ll live,” in a tired voice. As fancy as this ship was, they were still crashed, hurt, and had a severe lack of medical supplies, Rythian thought, he could bring them back to the base on the slime island to get supplies with him, but the world was filled with monsters and he didn’t want either of them getting hurt (plus Lalna and Sjin were there). Very quickly, he decided that he would go alone, grab some supplies and bring them back, no one had to know.  
“Let me go back to base and grab some stuff to help heal you, I’ll be back in a couple of hours, but do NOT come looking for me if I don’t return, and don’t go outside at night,” His eyes flashed dangerously, “I would hate for you to die out there.”

 

Hannah had just woken up, it was late. The starlight still glowed on the world outside and the moon was still high in the sky. She heard an owl swoop past the window, hooting and she looked around the room. All the bed were occupied their inhabitants slumbering peacefully, all except one. Rythian’s bed was empty, it was made and it looked like he hadn’t slept in it. Her bright owl eyes flashed as she looked around for him. Wandering down the stairs, she winced as the bottom step creaked. She looked around the main room, the naga heads on the walls grinned eerily in death and the bell in the center of the room glinted, Rythian was still nowhere to be seen. The owl queen ambled out the front door and called softly into the night,  
“Come to me my little ones, I need you to find someone for me.” In a few minutes a small parliament of owls had gathered, calling softly to each other. A large brown owl came floating down to her now outstretched arm.  
“Hey Mr. Owl, can you find me the angry one with the purple eyes? Please, it’s important; make sure he doesn’t get himself killed.” Mr. Owl cooed softly in acceptance and took of into the night, the rest following him. Hannah sighed and sat down, her legs dangling over the edge of the island; this might take awhile and she was prepared to wait.

As he ran through the forest, Rythian killed anything that crossed his path. He dove over a fallen log, landed in a roll, sprung up to his feet and spun around, flinging energy blasts at the spiders intent on killing him. The glowing purple spears smashed into their ranks killing almost all of them. An arrow broke through his armor and pierced his shoulder. Grunting in pain, he reached around and pulled it out, grimacing as his blood splattered onto the ground. He took aim and flung the arrow back at the skeleton piercing its eye and breaking the animation spell holding it upright, it fell to the ground in a heap of bones. Movements sluggish, he struggled to preform a healing spell, but he was just to tired and he quickly let go of the magic before it consumed him completely back into the void. The scars under his mask began to itch and then sting. Memories were the last thing he needed right now, this was a really bad time. 

The void was endless, black, so so so so black. And cold. And empty. He was so alone here. The pain was everywhere. His heart was on fire and his bones were melting, lightning shot through his spine. His skin was being pulled apart at the seams, blackness spilling out into the void. A scream filled his mouth but there was no air to scream. He was choking on nothing, because that is all there was. Nothing.

 

The forest was blissfuly loud after the silence. The leaves against his arms felt like heaven. He existed once more and the pain was gone. His shoulder still throbbed and the many small scratches he had acquired stung, but it was nothing to the pain he had endured. He still needed to get home and lying on the ground was definitely not going to get him there. Sighing with resignation, he put his hands to his hip and pulled his swords out of their sheathes. Their black steel glinted wickedly in the night light. Hacking and slashing, he cut his was further through the forest, but he was tired, oh so tired, and his strikes were slow. A zombie shambled in front of him, growing larger with rage. Soon it was as tall as a house, and smart, and quick. This was going to be hard. The endermage dropped into a stance, getting ready to fight, all while cursing himself for going outside in the first place. Before he could do anything, owls streamed out of the sky, pecking and clawing at the zombie; bringing it down. Within seconds, the creature was dead and one of the owls was drifting toward him, alighting on the branch slightly in front of this face. Rythian sighed, Hannah knew he was awake. He began the long trek back to the island accompanied by the owls swirling around him and protecting him from harm.

 

Peering over the edge, Hannah watched as Rythian began to climb the long ladder up to their base. The trapdoor creaked open, revealing an exhausted looking mage. He puled himself the rest of the was up and ran his hand through his hair, leaving a streak of red in his blond tuft.  
“You know the rules. No one. And I repeat. No one. Goes outside at night, especially not alone. What were you thinking?” Hannah hissed through her teeth. “You could have died.”  
“I saw a ship crashing, and... I found something on it so I need to go back.” He replied cautiously, careful not to tell her what he found on there, the two strange girls from space, one of whom was Zoey, that would have been much harder to explain.  
“Nu uh you are not going back out there tonight, just because you got lucky this time doesn’t mean you won’t die the next time. We can’t afford to lose you Rythian.” He got up without replying and moved into the house, ducking his head to fit through the low doorframe. He searched through the chests, grabbing some food (vegetarian) and medicine. The scars still stung and another memory surfaced, pulling him into it.

Lalna and Sjin were battling through the sky burning down everything. Zoey was screaming trying to save her mushrooms, burning along with them. The world exploded. He was flung into space, spinning out of control, fading in and out of conscience. Struggling to slow himself, he began to teleport. At last he saw the ground again, it was new and unbroken. He crashed into it. Hard.

He never remembered falling to the ground, but he always did. The cold wood pressed against his face, pushing into his cheek.  
“Rythian? Rythian?” Hannah called softly, the blue ends of her hair tickling against his skin. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, glancing over at the person beside him. Her hair was curling around her head, and she looked worried about him. “Why did you collapse?”  
“I’m not sure.” He replied curtly. Tonight was most definitely not the night to be asking him questions, to much had gone on. Two flashes in a day was too many. And hell, even if this was a good day he would never answer any questions about the enderborn. It was just too hard to explain the deepness in his bones and the aching in his heart. The horror that prowled at the edge of his mind, begging him to give into the blissful nothingness that it would bring. The emptiness that ran through his veins instead of blood. He didn’t want to show the horrors that had covered his body once he had become the enderborn. The creeping dark scars that covered his mouth, turning it into something most definitely not human. The too many teeth that pulled at the corners of his mouth, cutting into what should have been lips. The empty blackness that was now his skin creeping up his face, begging him to just let blanket him. The thinness of his stomach, causing his rib bones to jut out. The scars tainted black that criss crossed his abdomen leaking the darkness across his skin. All of this was carefully hidden under a blanket of “role-playing” and careful choice of words. Concealed under a cover of clothes. Only one had ever know about the monster that he was, and she was gone now, wasn’t she?


End file.
